We All Have Secrets
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: A Prince is visting Kohona but is there more to him then meets the eye? Naruto and Sakura are together but its less than perfect. Secrets to be revelled. OC. Domestic abuse mentioned. Sakura bashing. SausXNaru later, NaruXSaku beginning. OCX?. plz review.
1. Chapter 1

"A prince?" eighteen year old Uzamaki Naruto questioned to their Hokage.

He stood in the sun filled office with his reformed team; pink haired Healer Haruno Sakura, copy-nin Kakashi and finally Uchiha Sasuke, he had come back but stayed distant. Sai had left for another village.

Naruto's spiky blond hair shone happily in the midday sun, his blue eyes sparkled at the thought of royalty and the three marks on his cheeks curved upwards as he grinned.

"yes, the queen of the Village Protected by Demons is sending her young son here for training." the fifth Hokage Tsunade said.

In the many years since becoming Hokage she hadn't aged, at least not on the outside, still blond and busty she knew how to keep authority and attention.

"why is she sending him here?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke's black hair had grown longer in the front but still suited him and he had gone blind in one eye from over use of the Sharingan in the final battle.

Tsunade shrugged, "Queen Eclipse attended the Academy when she was young, I guess she wanted him to have the same experience." she told them, "she has left it a bit late though."

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked softly.

"because he's fifteen." the Hokage said shortly.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, his grey-white hair still staying in its original place and a frown visible on one eye, "then, he's too old to go to the Academy."

Tsunade rummaged through some papers until she found the right one, "he will joining your team." she said quickly and then refused to meet their eyes.

"but Sensei!" Sakura shouted, her green eyes flashing madly and Naruto flinched back from her tone, "he can't join this group its too advance." she protested.

With a frustrated sigh Tsunade said, "if I know Eclipse, and I do since she was, ehm nevermind." she cut herself off before carrying on very quickly, "her boy would have been trained since before he could sit up. He'll be ready for this group. Now I suggest you lot go home to relax until he arrives tomorrow."

Team 7 emerged into the warm sun, Kakashi quickly departed, claiming to have something far more important to attend to.

"wanna train Sasuke?" Naruto asked cheerily.

"no way Naruto!" Sakura snapped, "we're going home. Now."

Naruto and Sakura had been together since the end of the final battle; Hinata had Kiba and Rock Lee had a team to train, the only one hurt was Sasuke. But he never let on how much it hurt to see Naruto, the one who had fought and saved him, paired up with the annoying pink thing and having what seemed like the perfect relationship.

Naruto gave Sasuke a small, sad smile and wave before heading to the house that he and Sakura shared but Sakura stayed behind.

"how about we train together Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a sultry voice.

Sasuke may have been half blind but he could see what Sakura was trying; she didn't love Naruto and she tried it on with the Uchiha every time they were alone.

"no. get lost." Sasuke snapped and turned away.

Sakura was disheartened from Sasuke's brutal rejection but it quickly turned to anger and she knew just who to take it out on.

"she seems truly horrendous." the voice made Sasuke jump a little.

A teenage boy with thick black hair, bright blue eyes and big red squares on each cheek. He had a scroll strapped to his back and a bag clutched in one hand. He had an air of familiarity about him.

"which way to the Hokage's office?" the boy asked softly.

Sasuke nodded in the general direction of the Hokage Tower, "that way. She's busy though." he added.

The boy smiled a cheeky smile, "don't worry, she's expecting me." he chirped and vanished before Sasuke could say another word.

On the other side of town Sakura was taking her anger out on her suffering boyfriend; Naruto had long since stopped fighting back, since no matter how hard or many times Sakura hurt him, he would heal by the next morning, so no-one ever knew what happened behind closed doors.

Of course it didn't help that Sakura knew just where to chip away at Naruto mentally; he was so low that more than twice he had considered killing himself, the only thing that kept him from doing so was the thought of seeing Sasuke the next day.

It didn't matter what Sasuke thought of him, Naruto thought that night as he lay blooded and beaten on the cold bathroom floor, as long as he got to see him. It didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning was dull, a grey cloud covered any evidence of sunlight, still Team 7 trudged through it; Naruto's cuts had healed so no-one saw the pain, Sakura was her chirpy self now that she had taken out all of her anger and Sasuke wasn't trying to think of anything.

All the lights were lit in the Hokage's vast office, giving the fifth Hokage an unnatural glow but that wasn't the strangest sight that morning; perched on the edge of her desk was the black haired teen that Sasuke had run into the night before, except the squares on his cheeks were blue.

"Team." Tsunade addressed them calmly, "this is Prince Midonatio." she gestured briefly at the boy, who smiled brightly, "he arrived last night."

for a moment Tsunade looked annoyed but Prince Midonatio cut her look down with a familuar sounding laugh and jumped gracefully off the desk.

"come now Hokage-sama." Midonatio chuckled, "you know me as you knew my mother and please, call me Midonatio."

"nice to meet you Midonatio!" Naruto yelled happily and shook the younger teens hand, "these are my teammates Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura coughed loudly and Naruto turned a few shades paler under his whiskers, Midonatio gave him a strange look, "i mean, my girlfriend Sakura."

"oh, the horrendous girl is your, girlfriend." Midonatio questioned and the whole room fell awkwardly silent.

Inwardly Naruto knew that Sakura would be seething at being called 'horrendous' by the youth and he knew he was going to get the brunt of it tonight at home.

"So, Midonatio," Sakura's voice was strained with displeasure, "do you think you're ready for this team?"

Midonatio sent a strange look towards Sakura, one that Naruto couldn't quite place, "i'm more than ready." he said in a voice with no happiness that he had before, "from my blood and my upbringing I'm very advanced." he smiled.

"Excellent." Kakashi broke the thick air with a sharp clap of his hands, "we could use any help since Sai left."

"Glad to be of help." Midonatio laughed.

Tsunade suddenly signed something and handed it to Midonatio, "go train." she told them shortly, "i'll send word when I have a mission for you." with that she dismissed them.

The sky had turned even greyer and half looked like it was going to rain, "so, Midonatio, where are you staying?" Naruto asked the younger boy kindly.

"just in a hotel." Midonatio said with a large smile at Naruto, "my mother is paying for it."

Naruto's whisker marks curved up slightly, "are you really a prince?"

"well -" Midonatio went to answer but Sakura struck Naruto sharply across the back of the head.

"you moron!" she spat, "how dare you ask something like that." another sharp hit.

The awkward silence was back; Sasuke felt a hot rush of something rise within his stomach and blind eye. He was resisting the urge to strike Sakura and the urge to pull a non-reacting Naruto out of her reach but he knew he had to stay out of it.

Midonatio looked furious while Naruto gingerly rubbed his head and Sakura bowed to her new team mate, "sorry about him." she said sickly sweet.

"indeed." Midonatio replied darkly before turning sharply on his heel.

"oi!" Sasuke shouted after him, "we're meant to train." he went after the young prince with hopes of bringing him back for training.

Sakura made an unplesent noise through her nose as they watched Midonatio's retreating back, she shot Naruto a vicious look, "look what you did you useless demon." she snarled

Naruto couldn't meet her eyes, "you're so pathetic. I sometimes wonder why I'm your girlfriend but that what makes me the better person." Sakura continued spitefully, "if it wasn't for me you would be alone and no-one would care if you died."

Nodding numbly Naruto felt tears gather in his eyes but he knew she was right.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted at Midonatio again after chasing him for a while, "stop will you."

Midonatio finally stopped and turned to the last Uchiha, the only bit of sunlight fighting its way through the clouds caught him and his black hair shone unnaturally.

"how can you stand there?" Midonatio asked softly.

Sasuke frowned, "what are you -"

"while she beats him!" Midonatio shouted angrily.

"she always like that, since the team started." Sasuke said stiffly; he knew Sakura had become worse over the years.

"doesn't make it right." the young prince snarled, "i hate her."

"i hate her too." Sasuke said in his mind and was slightly taken aback by his own thoughts, so he just cleared his throat, "let's go back to train."

Midonatio stood still for a moment, his blue eyes glazed over in thought and finally he grinned widely, "come on then! Race you." and he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

As it turned out Midonatio was perfect for Team 7; for being fifteen he was very advanced but he only used physical attacks and Sasuke pointed it out that it could be a problem.

"but I'm fast." Midonatio said softly as he twirled a kunai in his hand, "and I'm smart so even though the enemies may have loads of chakra filled attacks, it doesn't mean I'll be hit."

word came to the about a mission just as Midonatio had pinned Sakura to the floor more forcefully then he should have but Kakashi did nothing to stop it.

"there's a merchant several towns over with a poison and an antidote that he fears will fall into the wrong hands. We all have to go and collect both, bringing them back here safely." Kakashi told them in a bored voice.

"Will we be stopping halfway?" Midonatio asked, "since it's so far away."

"worried you won't get your nap." Sakura mocked as she tried to fix her messed up hair.

With a vicious look Midonatio said, "if we are tired and we get attacked there would be very little chance that we would win." he looked very smug when Kakashi agreed with him.

"very true and, yes, we will be stopping off, only once mind." Kakashi explained, "meet at the gate in twenty." and he vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

"only twenty!" Sakura shrieked, "but I have my hair to fix."

Midonatio snorted, "big deal." he snapped and he vanished out of the door.

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick glance, something to keep him happy for a while but Sakura must have seen him as she pinched his back hard with her long fingernails.

When they got home Sakura was very careful not to strike the blond anywhere the others would see; his back and stomach were red raw but not bleeding so it wouldn't accidentally seep through his clothes.

"You look tired Naruto." Midonatio noted as soon as they all met up.

Naruto was a little shocked that someone had noticed so he quickly laughed, "it's nothing." he said.

"yeah, nothing." Sakura agreed quickly.

Sasuke frowned; he hated how perfect and in sync Naruto and Sakura were, they agreed on everything. He sighed deeply and turned away.

"let's go!" Kakashi called as he stood upside down from the top of the gate, orange book still in hand.

As they left Konoha the sun came out from the clouds and shone brightly on them; Sasuke noticed how fake and unnatural Midonatio's hair looked in the sun, it seemed strange.

Midonatio and Naruto talked for the whole journey, they had nearly everything in common, from ramen to struggling to pass their first exam.

"i don't even know how many times I failed." Midonatio laughed lightly, "since my chakra is so low that I found it hard to do anything quickly."

"i used to struggled learning jutsus -"

"ha! Used to." Sakura sneered quietly to Sasuke, who was still resisting the urge to hit her.

"- so I was behind everyone but then I learnt a really hard jutsu really quick so I knew I could do anything." Naruto said happily, appearing not to hear Sakura.

"you all trained with the greatest Sage's right?" Midonatio asked.

Sasuke felt that instant prang of guilt when his old sensei was mentioned, "that's right." he said in a calm voice.

Midonatio laughed gleefully, "that must have been amazing!"

Naruto told the young prince about his perverted Toad Sage sensei and the years they spent together, making Sasuke feel a left out because unlike Orochimaru, Jiryra taught his pupil not only jutsus but also about life.

The inn they were staying in was rather small, "Sasuke and Naruto will be sharing a room, Sakura and Midonatio in another and I get my own." Kakashi told them as soon as they stepped inside.

"no way!" Midonatio and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"there is not a chance in hell I'm sharing a room with her." Midonatio snapped, suddenly looking older.

"yeah, like I want to share with you shorty." Sakura hissed back at him.

Kakashi sighed deeply, "fine, since you and Naruto are a couple then you should share, but I don't want to hear any funny business." he warned playfully, "Sasuke and Midonatio in the same room." somewhere deep in Kakashi's visible eye looked disappointed.

Sasuke and Midonatio's room was large with a double bed, "i think we have their room." Sasuke said.

Midonatio checked the key number to the one on the door; they matched. He sighed, "at least its a big bed and if you're really uncomfortable then I'll sleep on the floor." he told Sasuke blandly.

Sasuke sighed too, "whatever." he mumbled and threw his bag onto the bed.

The sky quickly turned dark, and Sasuke soon had to turn on a light to be able to read his scroll; suddenly there was a loud bang from the other room and the bed shook.

Sasuke jumped to his feet, poised for attack but the only thing he saw was Midonatio sitting on the bed covering his ears. He dropped his stance and approched the younger boy.

Two more crashed shook the wall as Sasuke got to the bed; Midonatio's eyes were glazed over again as he stared past Sasuke and into nothingness.

Sasuke gripped Midonatio's wrist and tried to pull it away from his ear but it proved difficult, "for a ninja with no chakra he sure is strong." Sasuke thought angrily.

A sudden smash of glass brought Midonatio back to his senses and he stood so quickly that Sasuke was thrown backwards.

"Stop it!" Midonatio yelled at the wall and smashed his fists so hard into it that it made indentations. He was shaking all over.

There was silence, from both rooms; "what's the matter?" Sasuke asked sternly.

After a few more moments Midonatio sat back on the bed, not looking at Sasuke, "don't you ever see it?" he asked quietly.

"See what?" Sasuke was confused.

"the pain."

"who's pain?"

"Naruto's." Midonatio cast a look at the wall, almost as if he could see through it.

Sasuke was taken aback, "Naruto's pain?" he thought, "when was Naruto in pain? Surley I would have seen something." Sasuke felt angry.

"what are you -" Sasuke started but Midonatio cut across him.

"never mind, if you can't see it on your own then there is no point in me telling you." he said mournfully.

Without another word Midonatio climbed under the covers and then didn't move from then on; Sasuke stared at him before deciding that sleep would be a good idea.

No more noises came from Sakura and Naruto's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Something strange woke Sasuke at an odd time in the morning; it was still dark out but Sasuke now felt very awake so he flicked a light on to finish reading his scroll.

For a second he glanced over at the blond boy sleeping next to him.

Sasuke wouldn't have leapt out bed any quicker if it had been on fire, "blond?" he thought frantically, "but Naruto is in the next room."

as quickly as he could Sasuke ripped covers off the bed, the blond turned over and woke; same messy hair, same whisker marks on each cheek but there was something different. It was like someone had tried to copy Naruto but made deliberate mistakes.

"wha-sa matter?" the blond mumbled.

"who the hell are you?" Sasuke snarled, snatching up his katana.

Rubbing his big blue eyes the fake Naruto glared at him, "what are you talking about Uchiha?" now that his voice was no longer half asleep Sasuke was beginning to recognise the voice, "it's me you idiot. Midonatio."

and it was true, a blonder and slightly more tanned, Midonatio and it took him a while to realise that his hair was actually blond.

"dammit." Midonatio hissed, "i was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"what? What's happened?" Sasuke demanded, his voice rising.

Midonatio sighed, "first thing, lower your voice." he hissed, "and second my name is not Midonatio. Its Yuki."

"what?" Sasuke said softly.

"Queen Eclipse is not my mother, she brought me up." Midonatio, or now Yuki, began, "you see; Queen Eclipse is a demon and demons can make a baby with just DNA."

"what does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke snapped.

Yuki jumped off the bed to confront the last Uchiha and he saw the same black sun seal on his stomach, "let me finish! When the Fourth Hokage was still training he had two friends. One would turn out to be his furture wife and the other was Queen Eclipse." he took a breath, "when the Fourth and his wife died Queen Eclipse tried to take Naruto but she was denied. After two years she decided to use some blood that her friends had given her to make a baby. Me." finally he locked eyes with Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears; he had listened to Naruto for years about wishing he had a sibling and now, here he was, a living relative of Naruto.

"so, you've got the same father?" Sasuke finally asked.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Naruto and I have the same parents. Both of them." Yuki explained again.

Sasuke sat down and rubbed his temples, "is that why you're here?" he glanced at the blond boy, "to meet Naruto."

"yeah. I was promised by everyone that by the time I was old enough I would get to meet him and then Sai came to work for Queen Eclipse." Yuki said quickly and yawned greatly.

Sasuke stiffened slightly, "Sai?"

"He told me all about my big brother and I couldn't wait any more to meet him." Yuki began to play with his hair and suddenly looked very much like Naruto, "so I dyed my hair black, covered my markings and faked my powers so I could get to know him without him getting emotional."

"my head hurts." Sasuke mumbled and lay back on the bed; it had been so much information in such a short amount time, "how come your disguise came off then?"

Yuki lay down next to Sasuke, "well, unlike Naruto, I was actually born with Kyuubi and sometimes the charka becomes too much and it will burn away anything bad on me. Namely my disguise." he laughed lightly, "if I were to use him then it would happen in front of your eyes."

so that had been what had woken Sasuke, the sudden activity of charka.


End file.
